


gay

by viraseii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Nudity, Showers, accidentally seeing each other's ding-dong, and spit this out in half an hour, i was bored, im not gonna proofread it, it's just out of context dick, not even porn without plot, so i asked for a prompt, this is a shitpost, this is pretty gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viraseii/pseuds/viraseii
Summary: prompt from honglographology: "they see their dicks accidentally in the communal shower and someone has a gay panic"bwyn wanted me to title this "puthhy awakening" and or "THROBBING GROIN AWAKENING"





	1. Chapter 1

The thing is, they started the water at the _same time._ Lance blames it entirely on that - what are even the odds? Neither of them hear each other, and apparently _both_ of them like hot showers but _neither_ of them are very attentive to the fact that there’s twice as much steam as there should be.

God, really, though, Lance is just an _idiot._ And now he’s suffering for it, after having walked squinting through the fog _buck fucking naked_ and astronomically unprepared to meet Keith in the same circumstances. His eyes widen as they drop lower before Keith whips his towel off his shoulders and ties it hastily around himself, turning around.

Wow.

Too fucking late?? Lance keeps staring, watching red blush creep up the lean muscles that scaffold Keith’s back.

“Lance!” Keith snaps. “What the hell? Put something on!” Keith peeks back as Lance fumbles with his towel, getting it around himself and trying to tuck it into itself as he struggles to control his flush.

… because there’s no way Keith’s dick is that…. Like that… .

His brain is short circuiting.

He can’t get the image out of his head.

“We’re in a shower,” he says, but his voice comes out high and breathy and _ridiculous_ \- oh, god… “What do you mean put something on?”

“I don’t know,” Keith says hastily, backing into the steam. “Uh… bye.”

And he’s gone.

But, oh, holy sweet lord mother of liberation, are the thoughts of him anything but.

Okay.

Lance is cool.

 

He can handle this.

He turns and fucking books it to his room, slipping only once on the slick tile.

\---

Okay. Okay. Lance has seen a dick before. Lance has seen his own dick before? Lance has seen the dicks of every guy on his swim team back at home - which, _magnificent,_ truly - Lance has seen a few random clips of porn.

So why is it different with _Keith._ Lance groans, pushing his fingers through his hair as he squeezes his eyes shut. He can’t stop _thinking_ \- about the swirling steam, about the dewdrops sliding over Keith’s skin, about hair curling over the edge of - yes. No. No no no, he’s supposed to _not_ make a big deal out of this.

Lance has never been more sure that he’s bi in his entire life.

He swears he has chill.

But _Keith._ He has to admit, the guy’s got a pretty decent size. Pretty nice. Pretty big, pretty hot, honestly - which Lance doesn’t think about, it’s not an opinion, just a fact of life, because guys with big dicks are hot, right? Doesn’t mean Lance personally finds it hot. People say Theo James is hot. Doesn’t mean Lance finds Theo James hot. Do people say Keith is hot? Keith doesn’t draw attention that way - but now that he _has,_ Lance knows that _he_ for sure says that Keith is hot.

Okay.. they’re going to have to talk about…. Ignoring this forever. Because of all the people to actually genuinely develop a crush on, Keith is one of the worst out there. He’s a prick. He’s self-absorbed. He’s always a show-off, always just have to be so damn _perfect,_ doesn’t he, with his messy black hair and dark smoldering looks, with his bright red jacket that hugs his shoulders and his tight black shirt, none of which is of course something Lance has noticed before.

 _What did it, finally, Lance you fool?_ He demands of himself, and his helpful brain immediately supplies him with the image he can’t get out of his mind - slick skin, pink from the heat, still wet…

Lance rolls over on his bed, hugging his stomach. He’s seen a dick before. No big deal.

Except it is a big deal because it’s Keith and Lance is insanely fucking attracted to it. It is a big deal because Lance wants that shit in his mouth.

He groans again.

He’s fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case this gets crazy stupid popular, i'll reply to comments but i'm still on hiatus


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> justklancingaroundonice said something about keith's pov so i was like.... yeah

Here’s the thing. It’s not that Keith didn’t see it. It’s not that he was too embarrassed by the realization Lance was there at all, that the steam was blocking his view, that he whipped around before his eyes could travel all the way down Lance’s glistening torso. It’s not that he had his towel around himself in a flash and the rest was just up to his own imagination - it’s not that he didn’t see it.

It’s that he wishes he had.

And that Lance saw _his_ \- was looking down before Keith could even process that they were standing in front of each other, that the truth is Lance knows what Keith’s fucking dick looks like and Keith can’t even say the same for himself.

“Hold this,” Pidge mutters, handing him two ends of wire. “Keep them at that distance, I need to test something, and if they move too close together you’ll… I don’t know, die, or something.”

“Sounds good,” Keith murmurs, staring at the ends. One’s red, one’s blue… he frowns at them.

“Pulse ready,” Hunk says.

“Aaaand… go.”

A beam of turquoise lightning arcs from one end to the other, stabilizing into a soft band of light, and Pidge lets out a whoop. Keith tunes the other two out. What is Lance thinking right now? What are his opinions? What kind of opinions could he even have about a dick? Maybe he doesn’t think anything.

“Didn’t Lance swim?” Keith asks.

“Yeah,” Hunk answers. “He was really good.”

Okay… so maybe it doesn’t mean so much to him? Maybe he’s not even thinking about it, maybe he’s hitting on Allura right now.

“Where is he?”

Pidge looks up at Keith. “I don’t know. In his room, maybe? Teaching Coran to make lemonade?”

Lemonade…?

Maybe Lance didn’t get a good look either. It would certainly make Keith feel way less exposed if he knew Lance hadn’t seen him naked. Like, shirtless is _fine_ \- Lance has seen him in his swim trunks. That’s fine. Whatever. Not like he wanted that, either, but hey, he got just as much out of it as he lost, so. Good exchange. Lance is skinny as fuck, but he has some really nice shoulders and… okay.

“How do you think we could get into that pool?” Keith murmurs. “Do you think Lance figured it out?”

Hunk raises an eyebrow, holding a wrench, as Pidge takes the wires out of Keith’s hands. “What’s with all the interest in Lance? Last I heard, he was just complaining about it, so I’m guessing, no.”

That’s true. What’s with all the interest in Lance? As if he could manage going to the pool with Lance _again_ , especially after…

\---

So Lance is definitely avoiding his gaze. Keith watches him out of the corner of his eyes as he chews dinner - he glances up at Keith eventually, and they make hazy eye contact, before Lance bows his head down and shoves more food into his mouth, cheeks flaming red.

It sends flutters across Keith’s chest and he tries to focus on his food. He wants to talk about it, clear it up, but god, what the hell is he supposed to say? _Hey, Lance, I really need to know if you saw my dick or not and what your opinions on it are. Also, can I see yours? So we’re even?_

God.

“You’re blushing.” Keith looks up at Hunk, who’s squinting at him, fork poised over his food but motionless.

“No, I’m not,” Keith mutters.

Hunk leans forward. “Yeah, you are.” The heat flares brighter on Keith’s cheeks.

“Go on, spill,” Pidge taunts, grinning.

Keith stares at his plate. “I’m really not.”

“Dude, you totally are, I gotta know what it is,” Hunk says, mouth set in a determined line. “No secrets between Voltron paladins, right? We gotta be able to form Voltron.”

Keith sets down his fork, one eyebrow raised. “It’s not going to get in the way of forming Voltron, Hunk,” he says, voice edging on panic, because when Hunk decides he wants to find something out he fucking _does._ And so does Pidge.

“We can’t be sure unless we all know what it is,” Pidge nods solemnly. They’re teasing him, and he knows it. “Time to guess. Has Keith been acting off lately?”

“How recently have your symptoms shown up?” Hunk smirks.

“I have no symptoms.” He glances over at Lance, who is very focused on his dinner. He considers pointing out that Lance is blushing too, but given the fact that they’re both blushing for the same fucking reason, he decides that's not such a hot idea. But then again, Lance is a much smoother talker than he is.

“Feeling nauseous?” Pidge picks up. “Sweating? Headaches? Heat flashes? Do you have a fever?”

“Are you sick, Keith?” Allura asks, genuinely concerned, and Pidge dissolves into a fit of cackling.

“No,” he scowls. “I’m just - I don’t know, kind of full, I guess. I’m going to head to my room, now.” He gets up.

“Oi,” Hunk calls. “You’re not going anywhere.”

“Nope, Keith’s right,” Lance finally speaks, pushing his chair back and standing up.

Pidge stands as well, leveling an accusing finger at Lance. “ _You_ haven’t said anything. Has Keith been acting strange around you? Are you withholding crucial information that could possibly decide the fate of our Red Paladin?”

Lance laughs nervously. “Hah, no?” Then Keith makes the mistake of making eye contact with him, and he falls short, his blush spreading again. They both look away.

Hunk doesn’t miss a beat. Stands and crosses his arms. “Have you been fighting again? Because all jokes aside, if that’s the case, we need to sort it out. We can’t split apart, especially now with Shiro gone.”

Oo. Not the right direction.

“No, of- of course not,” Lance murmurs. Keith fists his fingers in the tablecloth and stares at the ground, and then back up to meet Hunk’s eyes. _Anything_ to just… not… talk about Shiro. “We ran into each other in the shower. No big deal. I don’t even care, it just caught me off guard.” He looks over at Lance, who’s staring at his plate with wide eyes, face on fire. 

“So that’s why all the distractedness and the questions about Lance earlier today?” Pidge says skeptically, tilting their head at Keith.

“Yeah, sure,” he allows. “Can we just… drop it, now?”

“Nuh-uh, that’s hilarious,” Hunk says, amusement thick in his voice. “But seriously, man, don’t go to bed without eating your food.”

Keith lets out a long sigh before slumping back into his chair, the other three following suit.

“So, you’re not sick, then?” Allura checks.

“No,” he almost laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'M STILL ON HIATUS I SWEAR SKFJSLKDJFSLDJF


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so some of the comments may or may not have convinced me to write some more of this

"So what was it like running into each other in the shower?" Pidge asks Lance later as they're gaming in his room.

Lance's character promptly gets barbecued. Lance can almost relate. "What? Just like Keith said. I don't even care."

"Yeah, but you're blushing like an idiot. The last time you did that was for Plaxum."

"Betrayal, Hunk. We can't be friends," Lance scowls. He can feel the heat rising to his cheeks.

"Okay." Hunk shrugs like it's no big deal, which - well, Lance knows it _isn't_ but he kind of wishes Hunk would at least pretend Lance meant it.

"Do you think he's hot?"

"Pidge! No, I don't, I hate him! God." Lance's character gets barbecued a second time. He's on his last life.

"The evidence says otherwise. See: _blushing at dinner,_ appendix A."

"You wear prescription glasses over 20/20 vision."

"No, I changed the lenses, also - no matter how wrong a prescription may be, I'd still be able to see you turn red as your new Lion."

Lance looks helplessly at Hunk, who just raises his arms. "I'm sorry, man, it's true. And I know for a fact that you've showered with other guys before and saw absolutely zero issues with barging into my shower back at the Garrison to ask if we had anything due in chem." Lance rolls his eyes. "Soo.... if you're this embarrassed about seeing Keith in the shower, I'd say that's pretty-"

" _Betrayal!!!_ "

Pidge's mouth curls into a smile. "You have the hots for Keith!"

"I do not have the hots for Keith!"

"That's homophobia," Hunk states.

Lance groans as his character dies. Pidge throws the controller to the pillow in frustration as the game over screen appears. "How is that homophobia?? I'm bisexual!"

"I know," Hunk says casually, like he's about to add something on, but Lance makes a strangled noise and cuts him off.

"You _know?_ How the hell do you _know??_ "

"It's pretty obvious," Pidge says, raising an eyebrow.

Lance angrily flips his palm skyward and in Pidge's direction. His question still stands.

"You have the hots for Keith, which makes you bisexual."

"I _don't._ "

"I wonder how it'd go if you told him," Hunk considers. "He was pretty interested in you earlier today when Pidge and I were working on that new oscillator."

"It would go disastrously. Also I won't tell him because it's _not true._ "

"Lance, buddy, stop living in denial," Pidge sing-songs as the characters respawn on the screen.

"Wait. What do you mean, _interested?_ " Lance asks.

Hunk turns his voice hollow and rough to imitate Keith's. "Where's Lance? What's he doing? Can I go to the pool with him?"

Lance straightens, flushing again. "He wants to go to the pool with me?" He asks softly. He's not sure he could handle that. He would combust.

"Well, those weren't his exact words, but he was asking a bunch of questions," Pidge says. "God, what if you two started dating?"

Lance lets a muffled shriek of frustration out of his nose, lips tightly sealed. "You need to stop, like, ten minutes ago."

"Lance?"

Lance looks up at Hunk's sudden gentle tone. Raises his eyebrows.

"I'm actually serious. We're your friends. We won't do anything you won't want us to do. But are we right?"

Lance blows out a breath as Pidge's character gets roasted and respawns. "I'm... processing it, I guess."

"So you are, like, attracted to him, to some extent."

"... Maybe?? I told you I'm processing it."

"I'm just curious, man." He laughs, then. "Wooow. Team Voltron has come so far. From rivals to lovers."

"Betrayal." But there's no conviction this time. Lance is deflated.

Pidge flops back into the pillows. "Did you get a good look down there? Does he have some decent length?" Pidge asks with a nasty grin.

Scratch that. Conviction returned. Lance grabs a pillow and shoves it into her face as Hunk bursts into mad laughter. Pidge's character, abandoned, dies and the game over screen rises.

\---

"Admiring the view?" Pidge grins into Lance's ear. Lance grumbles and shifts so his entire body is facing away from the center of the training deck where Keith and Allura are sparring. "Work it, Keith!" she calls out. "A message from Lance. He also says you-"

Lance clamps his hand over her mouth and drags her back down to the floor where she dissolves into a giggling mess.

"Look at you," he scowls. "All because some shopkeeper gave you information about an illegal arms trade."

She throws off Lance's arm, dropping her head back to use his lap as a pillow, legs straightening out to his left. "I'm so close. I can feel it."

Lance smiles. "Good for you."

Keith lets out a grunt as Allura lands a kick right in the middle of his chest plate and sends him back - he loses his balance and falls. He follows up immediately with some complicated leg maneuver that takes Allura down, rolling so he's straddling her, arms to either side of her face to keep her from rolling. "Ow," he says pointedly.

She frowns. "You still won. I'll go harder next time," to which Keith grins.

Then turns her head and Lance feels his world implode as she calls out his name. "Go."

Keith stands and straightens, rolling his shoulders back. Lance rises numbly to his feet and walks out to the center. Allura claps his shoulder once as he passes her.

"Yeah, Lance!" Hunk yells.

"Keith, fuck him up!"

"So mean, Pidge," Lance pouts, right as Keith rushes him and he flinches, bringing his shield up to block.

It's embarrassing how fast Keith has him on the ground, panting, sweaty, turning redder and redder by the second.

"Lance, you didn't even try," Coran calls out disapprovingly.

Lance moans and weaves his fingers into his hair. "I can't! I'm sorry. I can't, god." Then, to Keith. "I can not remember a single combat move you've taught me while you're sitting on my dick like that."

Keith turns so red so fast Lance worries he's under cardiac arrest. "Wh-.. Yo..."

It gives Lance a burst of self-confidence and he slips his legs out from under Keith, arching his hips up to wrap them tightly around Keith's waist. He locks Keith's arm to his chest and hooks one arm under Keith's leg, flipping them over with a surprising lack of resistance from Keith.

Lance stares at the boy under him curiously. Keith's face stays red, flushed from either exertion or embarrassment, Lance can't tell. And then Keith does something a little unexpected - his eyebrows lower and he turns his face away to look at the left, opposite to Pidge and Hunk, eyes lowered and now Lance is definitely sure it's embarrassment.

He rises. "Pidge, you're up," he says, watching as Keith gets up and walks back to where Hunk and Allura wait.

"That was really gay," Pidge laughs. Lance has a retort on the tip of his tongue but Pidge fucking tasers him before he can get it out.

"Pidge!" Lance hears, out of focus. "We've talked about that!" Allura yells.

"But it works! Look at him!"

"Hunk, just take my place already," Lance says miserably from the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not on hiatus anymore so that's good???? maybe?? except it really just means that the new thing i'm in denial about now is that this may actually turn into a serious story cuz YALL SEEM TO LOVE IT FOR SOME REASON. idk. comment enough and i'll maybe consider it.
> 
> also im a self-promoing shit so look out for my 110k klance fic that's gonna start posting on November 1st!!!! it's good i promise you


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been stressed lately and my current vent fic is sapping a lot of energy so we’re back to this... thing. Whatever it is.

It doesn’t take more than a few missions for everything with Lance to mostly slip his mind. Sure, the day he ran into him in the shower is still imprinted on his eyelids in stark detail, but it only comes up when he finally gets some damn time to himself to relax and think about nice things. It took a couple weeks, maybe, for them to get over it, but especially with the lion switching - Keith has all his hands and feet and neurons tied up trying to figure out Lotor.

He’s just finished some strategy planning with Pidge when she sighs and leans back against the lounge, leveling a critical eye on him.

“What?” Keith murmurs hesitantly.

“Are you okay?”

“...Yeah?” Keith frowns. “Why?”

“I mean, I guess I just... you know, with being the Black Paladin, and trying to find Shiro... I know I would be torn up if I was looking for Matt and leading people at the same time.”

Keith smiles a little. “Thanks. I’m... I’m okay, though.”

She nods. “You know how long it’s been since we left Earth?”

Keith snorts. “No.”

“It’s been long enough that if, you know, time for my watch was passing at the same rate as time at home, it would be mid February right now.”

Keith raises his eyebrows. “Wow. Oh.”

“So... you know, in three days is Valentines Day.”

“Okay.”

Pidge smirks. “So, I mean, I know you said you didn’t _care_ about running into Lance in the shower-“

“Pidge,” Keith groans. “You and Hunk keep reminding me of that. It wasn’t even a big deal.” And it... really wasn’t, the longer he thinks about it.

She snickers. “I’m just saying, you get all blushy around him, and he gets all blushy around you, and at _first_ I didn’t notice but Hunk is one perceptive motherfucking social butterfly. Sooooo...”

Keith rolls his eyes. “We’re not together, if that’s what you’re getting at.”

“Sure,” she says simply. “But do you waaaant to be?”

Keith raises his eyebrows, flushing. “No. God.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Believe what you want!” Keith laughs nervously. “It’s not like that.”

-

But, oh, it is _so_ ‘like that.’

He finds himself unable to sleep, staring up at his plain grey walls in the dark. Lance is just a few meters away from him. One wall stands between Keith and the stupidest, silliest, most attention-demanding boy Keith has ever met. He can hardly even remember the last time Lance’s bragging annoyed him, because now it just turns him into a fond pining mess.

Keith inhales deeply, trying to slow his breathing down forcefully, trying to calm the hell down because he shouldn’t be losing sleep like this. But _Lance._ He turns to his side, facing the wall that divides their rooms.

He imagines how nice it would be to be wrapped in his long arms, to be comforted and touched and assured. To see blue eyes crinkling in happiness, to have that smirk directed at him for once. Keith fights down his own smile, traitorously turning up at the corners from the mere thought of Lance. He wants Lance to come to his room, to smile at Keith and vie for his attention, because hell, would  
Keith be ever willing to give it to him.

And _Valentine’s Day_ is coming up, and Keith can just picture it right now: Lance will either complain about not having someone, or he’ll use it as an excuse to try to make a move on Allura again, and Keith will be left jealous and upset and once again redirecting all his energy into the war because that’s what _matters,_ not his stupid crush.

Despite Keith’s honest efforts, Lance still probably hates him or something. There are rare moments, when Keith opens up to Lance and Lance is right there with comfort and reassurance, when they’re fighting for life and they fit each other like puzzle pieces, protecting each other’s backs like they’re meant to do it for their entire lives. And Keith gladly _would_ protect Lance for the rest of his entire life.

He huffs out a sigh before swinging his legs out of bed and grabbing his jacket to wander around the Castle like he always does when he can’t sleep.

-

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Pidge yawns as she comes in for breakfast.

“It’s _Valentine’s Day??_ ” Lance demands. “How do you know?”

“The clock, the calendar, and the passage of time,” Pidge says dryly. “Everyone else knows this too.”

“We do?” Hunk mutters. Keith just gives Pidge a look as she grins at him, her eyes still bleary from sleep.

“Is this an Earth holiday?” Allura asks excitedly. “Tell me about it.”

“It’s a day dedicated to showing your love for the people in your life,” Pidge says, winking at Keith.

“It’s a day dedicated to trying to make money off of human relationships,” Keith counters, even if he does privately enjoy the concept of Valentine’s Day. He’s just never... been able to really do anything for it.

“I don’t - I didn’t know it was Valentine’s Day!” Lance complains. “I would have...”

“Yeah?” Pidge asks.

“Asked the Princess out on a date!” Lance says, and Hunk rolls his eyes. Lance holds out his hand. “It’s not too late, you know,” he smiles hopefully at Allura.

“Yeah, it kind of is,” Keith grumbles.

“What, are you jealous?” Lance snaps.

“No, he’s right,” Allura says gently. “I’m sorry this is on a day of importance to you, Paladins, but the Castle picked up a distress signal early this morning. We’re en route as we speak.”

“Man,” Lance groans. “It’s always something.”

Keith huffs. “We’ll get there in a varga.”

-

Keith tries not to dwell on his strategic meeting from earlier. It makes sense - long range coupled with short range, Hunk bearing the brunt of the attack, Allura and Pidge able to work light on their feet and reach longer and thus complimenting each other on either side.

But, like.

He can’t help if Pidge paired him and Lance up that way on purpose or something.

It takes them a while to clear out the Galra. When they do finally alight on the surface of the ground where the beacon originated from, they’re surprised to find no obvious signs of alien intelligence - the planet is clustered with pale pink fibrous plants that pulse with white light when they’re crossed with shadows.

“It’s possible the distress beacon was an old one,” the Princess frowns.

“So why were the Galra here?” Pidge says.

“Maybe resources?” Hunk speculates.

“All they care about is quintessence,” Pidge says. “What else would this place have to offer?”

Allura bends down, picking up a fallen leaf. It’s shaped like a rhombus, precise corners, and it reflects light like spun sugar. “Oh! I recognize these! They’re Lishentine. It’s a highly prized substance used for ornamentation throughout the universe - maybe the Galra were doing business.”

“With who?” Lance scoffs. “They already own everything they see.”

“Well,” Pidge says. “Militaristic rule has to be sustained for a long time with money. There has to be a way to keep your population satisfied and happy under your rule. It’s like bribing the citizens, basically. The Galra take over planets and keep providing fancy things like this, and the people keep paying and funding the military.” She huffs. “I hate economics.”

Keith frowns. “Guess we’re done here,” he murmurs.

“Man, it’s gorgeous,” Hunk says appreciatively, bending down to a clump fine pink grass and cupping his fingers around it. “I wonder who used to live here, what their life was like. It glows in the dark!”

Keith relaxes slowly, the heat from the nearby star bouncing off their soft pink surroundings and sleeping into his bones. They never get a chance to stop and admire the scenery, he guesses. There’s a faint tinkling in the air as breezes push and pull through the plants.

“Take a break,” he suggests. “It’s been a while. I’m going to go back to seeing if I can track down any signs of Shiro.”

He looks once to Lance, who has a flower tucked behind his ear, and lets out a small huff of a laugh before turning to get back in the Black Lion.


End file.
